


Двенадцать подвигов Бриана. Шотландский Лев

by RoksiG



Series: Перекресток [3]
Category: Ivanhoe - All Media Types, Ivanhoe - Walter Scott, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Бриан де Буагильбер обманул судьбу, избежав смерти и завоевав желанную женщину. Но не все так просто. Свою свободу он должен выкупить за услугу бывшему другу.





	1. Chapter 1

Важные гости явились после полуночи — двое мужчин в плащах с нахлобученными капюшонами. Постучали условным стуком. Прошли мимо открывшего им дверь оруженосца так, словно он был не человеком, а бездушным предметом обстановки. Первый вошедший был широкоплеч, немного грузен; сделав несколько шагов в зал, он снял капюшон.

На вид ему было лет шестьдесят — возраст мудрости, когда большая часть жизненного пути уже пройдена, но дряхлость и тлен еще не тронули душу и тело. На его темени уже образовалась знатная плешина, окаймленная редкими седыми волосами, зато борода оставалась густой, с рыжими прядями. Нос круглый, похожий на крупный каштан, но не гладкий, а в глубоких рытвинах. Глаза небольшие, близко посаженные, светло-голубые, почти бесцветные, но взгляд внимательный, цепкий, как у ястреба. Казалось, обладатель мог смотреть не мигая. Ступал он уверенно, даже тяжело. И все же, удостоверившись, что опасности нет, он отошел, пропуская спутника.

Походка второго гостя Хьюго напомнила походку павлина — однажды увиденной диковинной птицы. Он опустил капюшон где-то за пару шагов от встречавшего гостей хозяина дома, тряхнул головой, чтобы примятые волосы расправились, и бросил насмешливый взгляд на пораженного оруженосца: «Узнал?».

В том-то и дело, что Хьюго узнал этого человека, просто не поверил своим глазам, а потому застыл, пораженный. Насколько же важным человеком оказался его хозяин, если особа королевской крови не призывает его к себе, а приходит сама. Сам принц Джон! Собственной персоной!

Временный хозяин дома, тот, кто ранее был известен как гроза сарацин, рыцарь Храма Бриан де Буагильбер, теперь именующий себя Этьеном де Сегрейвом, пригласил пришедших за стол с нехитрой трапезой. Успевший отогнать мгновенное оцепенение Хьюго подхватил небрежно сброшенный принцем плащ, не давая ему упасть на пол, затем забрал плащ его товарища. Понимая, что нарушает все церемонии относительно принцев крови, оставив плащи гостей у себя на плече, Хьюго скоро, но не так чтобы угодливо подошел к столу и отодвинул один из массивных дубовых стульев. Памятуя о традиции, запрещающей первому обращаться к монаршим особам, он не проронил ни слова. Даже если у принца Джона и мало шансов занять трон, опасно и глупо неуместно задевать его амбиции. Хьюго превратился в молчаливую тень мастера. Впрочем, после произведенного первого эффекта для принца Джона он и так превратился в тень.

Когда Хьюго проделал подобную процедуру со следующим стулом, стоящим на противоположной от принца стороне стола, второй гость, грузно опустившись на сидение, поблагодарил оруженосца кивком головы.

Во главе стола сидел хозяин. И что бы ни происходило, Хьюго понимал: сэр Бриан всеми способами пытается показать, что он равен этим людям. Накануне Хьюго сбил ноги, оббегав чуть ли не весь Норгтемптон в поисках «сносного» вина. Оно нашлось у хозяина местного постоялого двора. За пару кувшинов этот мошенник заломил чуть ли не тройную цену, что вызвало неодобрение леди Рохезы. Зато жена трактирщика пообещала так зажарить цыплят и свиной бочок, что не стыдно и королю на стол подать. Как в воду глядела.

Как на три человека, то пир можно было считать богатым, ведь не в замке же собралась благородная компания. Кроме цыплят и свиного бока на столе лежали фрукты. За неимением бокалов Хьюго разлил вино по глиняным кружкам и исчез, как и положено тени.

Старик тут же притянул одного из цыплят к себе, тогда как принц Джон скромно довольствовался яблоком, забрав его с тарелки и внимательно разглядывая. Только после того, как за оруженосцем захлопнулась дверь, Бриан де Буагильбер заговорил о возможной цели ночного визита.

— Итак, ваша светлость, поговорим о возвращении долга.

— К чему такие формальности? Как выяснилось, мы все тут родня, — принц Джон отсалютовал кружкой, но пить не стал. — Забавно, из трёх собравшихся тут человек — два брата и два бастарда.

— Не знал, что Старый Генрих держал взаперти супругу не только потому, что вмешивалась в его дела и мешала развлечениям. — Буагильбер сделал ощутимый глоток и со стуком опустил кружку на стол.

Старик, уминавший в это время ножку цыпленка, внезапно закашлял, как будто подавился. Это остудило горячие головы и остановило зарождающийся спор.

— Смешно, — оскалился Джон. — Но коль скоро ты упомянул о выплате долга, то, боюсь, в твоем нынешнем положении, как бы ты ни хорохорился, тебе не по мошне выкупить Саттон. Именно его мне пришлось отдать взамен отобранного Ричардом Темплстоу, чтобы выкупить тебя из тайного рабства. Жильбер Эрайль оказался жестче любого ростовщика. Кажется, Саттон позволил ему получить жезл магистра.

— Презренный вор, называвший себя другом! — зарычал бывший тамплиер.

— Так что, брат, стоила ли твоя Роза Сиона всех жертв? — Джон наклонил голову набок, как любопытный скворец, наблюдая за произведенным эффектом.

Старик снова кашлянул, и Бриан, решив игнорировать вопрос с подвохом, провозгласил:

— К делу! Ты желаешь от меня в обмен на мое имя услугу! Я слушаю.

— Разве это услуга? Развлечение, — вздохнул Джон, царапая ногтем по кружке нехитрый узор. — Я предлагаю тебе поучаствовать в охоте на льва.

— Ты предлагаешь мне убить Ричарда? — теперь Бриан, уложив локти на стол, придвинулся и склонил голову, подражая Джону.

— Сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, — пока разговор не касался короля Англии, старший из присутствующих за столом ограничивался покашливанием, но в споре легко перейти грань, потому он решил вмешаться более действенно.— Что-то быстро у этой кружки появилось дно.

Хотя принц Джон едва притронулся и к вину, и к угощению, а кружка Бриана была пустой лишь наполовину, тот зычно крикнул:

— Хьюго!

Тут же появился оруженосец с новым кувшином вина. Принц Джон внезапно припал к своей кружке и отпил значительную часть, затем, стирая пальцем капли с аккуратной бородки, отставил посудину чуть поодаль, чтобы удобней было налить. Не поколебавшись ни мгновения, оруженосец обошел его и долил вино в кружку своего мастера. Бриан де Буагильбер повернул голову в сторону старшего гостя, и кружка того тут же оказалась полной, и только потом Хьюго вернулся к принцу.

— Хорошо вышколенный щенок, — сказал принц Джон, когда оруженосец, выполнив свои обязанности, скрылся за дверью.

— Что там происходит?

Хьюго опешил от вопроса, заданного в лоб. Он уважал леди Рохезу и восхищался ее достоинствами, но, как правая рука мастера, счел своим долгом уберечь ее от свойственного всем женщинам порока: любопытства.

— Переговоры, моя госпожа, — Хьюго с пристуком плотно закрыл дверь: ни один звук не проникнет.

— Мой муж обидел тебя или кто-то из его гостей?

Хьюго мог бы позавидовать прозорливости хозяйки, если бы не заметил, что после его выхода она не сделала ни стежка. Он вышколенный щенок, и он же — сторожевой пес.

— Все идет как должно, моя госпожа.

Как же, как должно! Одним кивком головы Бриан Буагильбер перечеркнул любую возможность Хьюго когда-нибудь присоединиться к королевскому двору. Принц Джон наверняка запомнит, как его обошли. «Зато ты доказал верность мастеру. Радуйся», — про себя проворчал оруженосец и оперся спиной о дверь.

Леди Рохеза пожала плечами: не хочешь говорить — молчи, мне это не особо интересно.

А за дверью творился не больше не меньше как заговор против одного короля с целью спасти корону другого.

— Пока Ричард в своих походах, Филипп Август сделал ход. Весьма хитрый: объединить врагов, — пояснял старший из заговорщиков. — Ательстан Конингсбургский, тебе он знаком.

— Было дело, — кивнул Бриан де Буагильбер.

— По этому плану он станет новым королем Англии, уступив некоторые спорные территории скоттам. Французы получают земли на континенте, анжуйцы же должны исчезнуть. От француза прибыл весьма важный человек, — продолжил старик. — Настолько важный, что Вильгельм Шотландский лично прибудет на встречу с ним. Наш шпион точно указал и место и время.

— Так почему бы не убить гидру одним ударом? — Бриан скривился, как будто именно этот самый простой выход был ему противен.

— Если бы, — мечтательно хмыкнув, принц Джон попытался прокрутить яблоко, словно волчок, и, не получив ожидаемого результата, накрыл его ладонью.

— Невозможно. Каждый на своем месте, опора для правления Плантагенетов. Откапывая саксонских королей, старая знать отрицает любого претендента из потомков Вильгельма Завоевателя, а значит, действуют нам во благо, пока мы в силе. Король Шотландии опасный враг, но враг знакомый. Его сын слишком мал, чтобы править самому, а возможный хаос нам как камень для утопленника. Француз! Вот здесь стоит действовать на два шага вперед.

— Так какая задача выпадает мне? — Бриан сжал руку в кулак.

Принц Джон обиженно возвел глаза к потолку: ну разве я не объяснил?

— Поймать льва. Вильгельма Льва. Возможно, наше предложение покажется ему интереснее той химеры, что предлагает француз.

— Время французского посланника ограничено, — пояснил старик. — Если какая-либо из сторон не прибудет на встречу, коалиция не состоится. Но главная ставка здесь на скотта.

— Когда начинаем охоту? — хищно оскалился Бриан.

— Если наш шпион не соврал, Лев лишь завтра покинет логово, — старик улыбнулся в ответ, показывая белые, почти не поврежденные временем зубы. — А пока что я снова хочу увидеть дно этой кружки!

— Хьюго! — воскликнул Буагильбер.

Уходя, старик вложил в руку верного оруженосца увесистый мешок с монетами:

— Передашь хозяину.

Хьюго в точности выполнил поручение. Бриан де Буагильбер пренебрежительно бросил кошелек на стол, тогда как леди Рохеза, наоборот, проявила интерес к монетам. Скрупулезно пересчитала, а потом удовлетворенно прищелкнула языком:

— Щедрая плата за вино и цыплят!

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Буагильбер.

— Не пустое, — вернув монеты в мешочек, Рохеза подвинула его в сторону мужа. — Будь ты даже богатейшим из богачей, небрежность в делах и расточительность приведут к тому, что состояние твое уйдет как вода сквозь пальцы.

— Разумная и бережливая жена, как чаша, соберет все, что утерял нерадивый супруг. Понимаешь? — он обернулся к Хьюго, и было очевидно, что урок касался не только ведения домашнего хозяйства. — Лишь бы не оказалось, что эта благословенная чаша наполнена желчью, а не вином.

— Будь справедлив к своей жене, слушай ее советов — и никогда не узнаешь горечи, — опустив глаза, все же дала и свой совет хозяйка.

Времени до рассвета оставалось мало, и лучше было бы оставшиеся часы посвятить сну.

— Я должен оставить тебя, — Бриан де Буагильбер любовался, как расчесывает волосы его прекрасная возлюбленная, та, которой он дал имя Роза, еврейка Ревекка, женщина, завоевание которой стоило ему имени и статуса в обществе, но и это казалось малой ценой. Она обернулась, и Бриан надеялся, что широко распахнутые глаза и приоткрытые губы отобразили не только удивление или, не дай господь, радость, а страх. — Совсем ненадолго. Несколько дней, пока я не решу одно дело.

— Ты хочешь оставить меня здесь? — Ревекка отвернулась, но когда он прикоснулся к ее плечам, то заметил, насколько они напряжены: уже тоскует от разлуки или снова задумала побег?

— Я не могу оставить тебя одну. Небезопасно.

— Я могла бы вернуться на это время к отцу, — сказала она очень тихо.

— Нет! — Бриану бы смягчить вырвавшийся гнев, но не он смог.

— А я вдруг начала верить, что не пленница, — сказала — словно кнутом стегнула, но хорошо, что хоть не погрузилась в молчание. Это успокоило немного, но одновременно разбередило старую рану: никогда эта женщина не станет полностью принадлежать ему, так, как он принадлежит ей.

— Ты присоединишься к свите одной знатной дамы в качестве ее фрейлины, — Бриан решил не говорить Ревекке, что передать ее как заложницу было требованием принца Джона — в качестве гарантии верности бывшего друга и того, что любым способом он добьется успеха порученной миссии. Но было у Бриана и заверение другого человека, слову которого он мог доверять: с его возлюбленной ничего дурного не случится. И, возможно, если он проиграет, то ее мечта сбудется: Ревекка вернется к отцу. Не стоило ей этого знать.

— Ей известно, кто я? — холодно спросила Ревекка.

— Ты византийская принцесса, которую выкрал один из нормандских рыцарей крестоносцев. Теперь тебе и твоему мужу нужно убежище. Зато ты сможешь прятать лицо под вуалью: кто там знает их обычаи.

— Какая глупая история! — проворчала Ревекка и улеглась спиной к Бриану, устроив подушку так, чтобы получилась преграда. Знак был более чем красноречив.

— И вовсе не глупая, — ворчал Бриан, но все же не решился потревожить молодую женщину, слишком уж быстро погрузившуюся в глубокий сон.


	2. Chapter 2

— Может, попробуешь сам ублажить эту леди? — Флеш презрительно сплюнул.

Хьюго до скрипа сжал зубы, но не ответил. Хохмача на самом деле звали Алан, но после присоединения Хьюго к отряду Сегрейва тот требовал называть не иначе, как придуманным или кем-то данным прозвищем. «Флеш» — стрела на языке французов. Хотя Алан был валлийцем, но этот народ издавна враждовал с саксами, потому пренебрежение и некоторое злорадство к побежденным было впитано им еще с молоком матери, к тому же Флеш был из тех, кто предпочитал находиться на стороне победителей. Как следовало из прозвища, Алан Флеш считал себя непревзойденным стрелком. Когда Хьюго рассказывал о хитром йомене, сумевшем провести принца Джона на турнире в Эшби, о том, как этот самый йомен выиграл турнир стрелков, Алан проворчал, что его там не было, он-то бы поставил наглеца на место, и потерял интерес к рассказу.

Живой, подвижный, ловкий, как хорек, Флеш считал, что у него есть повод точить нож на новичка, ведь Хьюго занял его место при мастере. Открытую вражду он не посмел бы показать, но Хьюго и не навязывался в приятели. Насмешки злили — и только. Игнорируя их, он еще больше заводил Алана. Вылилось бы это когда-нибудь в потасовку? Неизвестно. Пока что Хьюго сделал вид, что не услышал язвительного возгласа, и перехватил повод гнедо-чубарой кобылы ближе к мундштуку.

— Еще день-два, и будет готова. Нужно крыть или придержать с неделю, пока охота не пройдет.

Это сказал Говард — человек неимоверно высокий и плечистый, безуспешно пытающийся спрятать свой рост за некоторой сутулостью. Лицо же его скрывали густые жесткие баки, и только серые глаза под густыми бровями виднелись да острый нос торчал. В их компании не принято было говорить о прошлом, но Хьюго угадывал в Говарде человека особого рода занятий, якшающейся с самим дьяволом, — кузнец. Если в умении Говарда покорять огонь и железо оруженосцу и не довелось убедиться, но то, что здоровяк мог заговаривать лошадей — увидел воочию.

Им предстояло какое-то важное дело, скорее всего связанное с ночными гостями, но жеребец сэра Этьена стал вести себя тревожно: ломал перегородки денника, выгибал шею и щелкал зубами, взбрыкивал, как будто собирался лягнуть невидимого врага.

После отъезда леди Рохезы сэр Этьен ходил хмурый. И дело было не только в разлуке. Он ожидал подкрепления, но из обещанных гостями людей прибыл лишь один — старик, сопровождавший принца Джона и представившийся просто как сэр Гай. В городе они нашли еще двух наемников, но, очевидно, для важной миссии их отряд был слишком мал.

Как-то не с руки это — сообщать хмурому мастеру, что его конь взбунтовался без причины.

— Что с тобой такое? Укусило что? — не то чтобы жаловался, просто проворчал Хьюго.

— С ним все, как и должно быть. — Хьюго едва не дернулся за припрятанным мизерикордом, но, обернувшись, узнал хмурого Говарда. Тот, не страшась и не прося дозволения, приблизился к хозяйскому коню, ухватил того за голову, ближе к ушам, и притянул к себе, уперев свой лоб в лоб жеребца. Хьюго показалось, что губы Говарда беззвучно что-то проговорили. Что бы он ни нашептывал, но жеребец присмирел и позволил себя запрячь. — Во всем она виновата — охота, — произнес Говард, когда дело было сделано.

Конечно же! Следовало догадаться, кто устроил беспокойство.

Хоть леди Рохеза предпочитала путешествовать в повозке, но любовь и щедрость сэра Этьена все же оказались столь велики, что он приобрел для возлюбленной лошадь довольно редкого окраса. Кобылка-трехлетка леди Рохезы была послушной и ласковой. От ушей до копыт передних ног ее шерсть была темно-коричневой, зато от крыльев до задних ног словно какой-то шутник накинул на нее короткую облегающую белую попону, а потом повырезал на ней дыры. Когда Хьюго подошел к ее деннику, лошадка вытянула шею, зашевелила ноздрями: ты принес мне угощение? Сама кротость и смирение, хотя Хьюго мог поклясться, что за миг до этого тихоня терлась задом о перегородку денника и оставляла на нем свой след.

Мастеру он об этом сообщил мимоходом, просто чтобы не молчать, но не ожидал, что тот оживится почти как его жеребец. И самым важным вопросом вдруг стало, сколько же еще продлится влечение кобылы к жеребцам.

— Вот оно! — воскликнул довольный сэр Этьен.

— Добрый знак? — уточнил сэр Гай, с интересом наблюдавший странную проверку.

— Именно, — сэр Этьен не терял энтузиазма. — Ты! — обратился он Алану Флешу. — Достань дюжину голубей живых и не поврежденных. Готова ли клетка для нашего зверя?

— Такое приглашение затруднит переговоры, но тем и интересней, — ответил сэр Гай.


	3. Chapter 3

Какая находка! Желудь, спелый, огромный, наверно с голову, как специально, упал не в траву, а на дорогу и теперь лежал, манил гладким блестящим боком. Белка покрутила головой, спустилась по стволу, замерла и, не почуяв опасности, соскочила на землю. Зверек был еще слишком неопытен, чтобы знать: летние спелые желуди еда коварная — один бочок спелый, другой с гнильцой. Чуда не случилось — желудь оказался подпорченным. Обнаружив такое непотребство, белка обиженно стрекотнула, отбрасывая негодный плод, но вернуться на дерево не спешила. В ее поле зрения попало нечто гораздо лучшее, чем маленький желудь: темная, загнутая в чашу шляпка гриба. Его и белку разделяло только два беличьих прыжка. Но что-то насторожило зверька. Вместо того чтобы завладеть вожделенным грибом, белка рыжей молнией метнулся на ближайшее дерево.

По дороге ехал одинокий всадник. Это был Хьюго Спенсер, но белке было все равно, как его зовут, лишь бы убрался поскорее. Тот, однако, не спешил потворствовать беличьим желаниям. Он остановился недалеко от места, где широкая лесная дорога делала крюк, как раз напротив примеченного белкой гриба.

Чуткий слух белки уловил приближение других существ, таких же опасных и странных, как и тот, что спугнул ее. Их было много, слишком много, но не из любопытства, а из желания не упустить добычу белка решила остаться и переждать.

Отряд, который двигался навстречу Хьюго Спенсеру, шел под знаменами со вздыбленным красным львом с раздвоенным хвостом на золотом фоне — знак короля Шотландии Вильгельма. Возглавлял поход сам король. Медно-рыжие волосы, усы и ровно остриженная борода, выступающий подбородок, высокий рост — он не затерялся бы среди вельмож, даже если бы шествовал не во фланге, а в их окружении. И вроде бы одет Вильгельм был просто: дорожный плащ, легкая кольчуга прикрывалась длинной, до колен, туникой с разрезами по бокам, гладкой, без вышивки, как у других придворных, но на груди его красовалась массивная золотая цепь с таким же львом, как на гербе. Несомненно, оруженосец вез за господином его меч, но пока из оружия при Вильгельме был только длинный нож-сакс на поясе. Он был хозяином на своей земле и всем видом это подчеркивал.

Конь под королем скоттов тоже был примечательный: вроде бы вороной от морды до густых щеток над копытами, но в солнечных лучах шерсть местами отливала медью. Он был крупнее, чем охотничьи или дорожные кони, но немного меньше и более поджарый, чем мощные боевые жеребцы.

В момент, когда отряд достиг поворота, Вильгельм беседовал с одним из вельмож, и насколько выразительным был король, настолько обычным на его фоне казался спутник: плотный мужчина лет сорока, среднего роста, с суровым взглядом и густыми бровями, почти сросшимися на переносице.

Вильгельм натянул поводья, пытаясь сдержать внезапно взволновавшегося и пытавшегося перейти на рысь жеребца, и тут отряд достиг поворота. Пытавшийся взбунтоваться конь Вильгельма чуть осел назад, но пока что никто, включая его хозяина, не видел ничего опасного в его неповиновении. Зато замерший наглый всадник, преграждающий путь, точно привлек всеобщее внимание.

— Хьюго? Хьюго Спенсер! — воскликнул вдруг собеседник короля.

Вместо ответа молодой человек вдруг резко развернул свою пятнистую лошадь и пустил ее в галоп, словно пытаясь уйти от вероятной погони.

Никто и глазом не успел моргнуть, как неожиданно конь Вильгельма сорвался с места и, против воли хозяина, рванул вслед за беглецом.

Свита короля опомнилась быстро — но не достаточно быстро. Внезапно дерево, которое выбрала для наблюдения белка — такое крепкое, такое высокое, — пошатнулось и начало падать. Опасность была так близко: как гриб из-под земли, вдруг появился человек — это он толкнул подрубленный ствол и завалил. И еще один. Больше не искушая судьбу, белка бросилась прочь от проклятого места.

Вельможа, что беседовал с королем, бросился в погоню первым и чуть не был зашиблен падающим деревом. Жеребец под ним попятился, и это спасло его от разящего удара. По оба края дороги стояли два разбойника, один с боевым топором, другой с дубиной. Если бы рыцари двинулись все вместе, то наверняка бы смяли противников, только перед этим пришлось бы пасть самым храбрым и безрассудным.

Все шло так, как задумал Буагильбер. Им удалось «отделить» короля от его свиты. Хьюго мчался во весь опор и чувствовал погоню за спиной. Хьюго свернул в лес и теперь петлял среди деревьев. Как ни быстронога была кобылка, но вороной жеребец ее постепенно настигал. Скоро он избавится от седока, побежит скорее, наверняка настигнет дразнящую самку, и тогда не поздоровится Хьюго, не успей он соскочить. Рисковать собственной шкурой и жизнью он не собирался. Миновав условленное место, он привстал на стременах, ухватился руками за ветвь одного из деревьев и дальше предоставил кобыле бежать самой по себе. Хьюго не сказал бы, что его лошадь, избавившись от груза, поскакала быстрее. Вряд ли она устала, вероятно, хитрюга желала, чтобы наконец-то ее догнали.

Вроде и эта часть плана прошла успешно. Хотя была вероятность, что Вильгельм разбился насмерть, вылетев из седла, когда его конь налетел на протянутую через дорогу веревку. Или же Флеш промахнулся и ненароком попал в короля.

Когда Хьюго вернулся к месту падения Вильгельма, сэр Гай и Флеш уже успели снять с короля кольчугу и золотую цепь, а поверх нижней рубахи натянуть на него лохмотья. Хьюго не исключал, что для такой покладистости Вильгельма пришлось дополнительно оглушить, но все же он был жив.

Для Флеша появление Хьюго было знаком. Обменявшись с сэром Гаем взглядами, он подхватил золотую цепь и удалился, проигнорировав оруженосца. Хьюго искренне надеялся, что мастер знает, кому доверять, и эта часть плана тоже не даст осечки: в руках Алана оказалось целое состояние. Но времени на раздумья и сомнения не было. Вместе с сэром Гаем они оттащили безвольного Вильгельма к повозке с клеткой, в которой обычно перевозили должников и преступников, и впихнули его внутрь. Сэр Гай надел на руки короля кандалы.

Им предстояло отвезти Вильгельма подальше от места похищения, и, пусть для этого они выбрали и малолюдную дорогу, даже если бы король начал доказывать случайному путнику, кто он на самом деле, тот бы не поверил.

Пока что, благодаря удачно выбранному месту — справа крутой склон, слева густой лес. Людям Бриана пока что удавалось отбивать атаку более полуста всадников и не давать им обойти себя и окружить. Но долго так продолжаться не могло. Расчехлив меч, предводитель уже собирался прийти им на помощь и принять бой, когда, запыхавшись, примчался Флеш. Как голубь оливу — благую весть, он принес клетку с голубями и золотую цепь Вильгельма.

— Долго, — сквозь зубы рыкнул Бриан.

— Приблуду ждали, — под нос буркнул Флеш.

Буагильбер не счел нужным отвечать на ревнивый выпад валлийца. Забрав цепь, он сделал шаг вперед и бросил ее на землю, к ногам свиты Вильгельма. Попытки пробиться вперед разом прекратились. Замерев, вельможи, сопровождающие рыцари и оруженосцы наблюдали за дивным представлением, ожидая требований разбойника.

Буагильбер вытащил из клетки одного голубя и выпустил.

— Ваш господин в тайном месте под надежной охраной. Каждое утро с рассветом и вечером к закату я буду выпускать по одной птице. Они специально обучены и будут посланием стражам: все идет как надо. Если голубь не прилетит — ваш господин умрет. Если последняя птица будет выпущена, но я не получу выкуп — ваш господин умрет.

— Знаешь ли ты, кого взял в плен, глупец? — выкрикнул один из вельмож — молодой и дерзкий, скорее всего, еще не имеющий опыта сражения, но желающий отличиться.

— Боишься, не продешевлю ли я? — усмехнулся Буагильбер.

— Так какой выкуп ты хочешь? — крикнул другой вельможа, понимая, что нетерпение и гнев молодого товарища могут лишь усугубить положение короля.

— Пятьдесят серебряных фунтов. Всего лишь.

— Пятьдесят фунтов? Думаешь, мы возим с собой сокровища? Как собрать такую суму за такое короткое время? — зашумела свита короля.

— Да разве это большая плата? Всего лишь по фунту с каждого. И если оруженосцам пришлось бы месяц говеть, чтобы наскрести фунт, то вам-то, милорды, лишь день воздержания.

— Насмехаешься! Что мешает нам не поддаваться на твои требования, убить тебя сейчас же и выпускать твоих чертовых птиц, пока не найдем нашего короля? — снова не выдержал молодой вельможа.

— Забыл сказать, — последовал ответ Бриана. — Голубей я выпускаю в особой последовательности. Если к моим людям прилетит не та птица — ваш господин умрет.

— А если что случится с птицей? — поинтересовался еще один вельможа из сопровождения короля.

— Ваш господин умрет, — категорично заявил разбойник. — Потому вам стоит поторопиться с выкупом.

— Я дам тебе еще половину суммы, что ты запросил, если выдашь мне мальчишку, — неожиданно выступил вперед вельможа, что беседовал с королем до его похищения и первым кинулся ему на выручку.

— Мальчишку? Какого мальчишку? Этого? — Буагильбер, делая вид, что не понимает, о ком речь, и указывая на Флеша. Хотя по гербу на попоне лошади — золотые ромбы на красном фоне — он узнал, с кем имеет дело, и понимал, о каком мальчишке идет речь. Барон Квинси. И у него выпала возможность разобраться с бывшим оруженосцем, соблазнившим его драгоценную дочь.

— Э нет!!! Моя шея стоит дороже, а задница так и вовсе бесценна, — засмеялся Флеш.

— Нет. Хьюго Спенсер. Тот, кто заманил короля в ловушку, — попытался пояснить барон Квинси.

— Хьюго Спенсер? И рад бы пойти на такую сделку, но не знаю, о ком ты. Может, все-таки возьмешь этого? Десять фунтов, и сойдемся?

— За этого прохиндея и шиллинга жаль, — сказал Свен, новый член небольшого отряда, светловолосый потомок пришлых когда-то давно датчан.

— Не обессудьте, милорд, — пожал плечами Бриан. — Если вы столь богаты, то поспешите заплатить выкуп за пленника. Я же своими людьми не торгую.


	4. Chapter 4

«И почему барону не сиделось в своем поместье?»

Опытный игрок Бриан де Буагильбер так умело расставил малое количество своих фигур, что мог бы с гордостью произнести: «Шах!». Только случай — коварный шулер, одним щелчком может сбить с доски и короля, и пешку, или же поставить на пути фигуру, которую совсем не ожидаешь увидеть.

Хьюго понимал, что еще не полностью заслужил доверие мастера. Он и не пытался форсировать события. Он доверился не спрашивая. Хьюго принял, что в этой игре принца Джона и Буагильбера он пусть и не пешка, но всего лишь шахматный конь. Он готов был восхититься грандиозностью замысла, когда узнал стяги короля Шотландии. А потом Хьюго увидел барона Квинси, и мир рухнул, придавив несчастного оруженосца своим весом.

Ничего удивительного, что барон оказался в Шотландии — он объезжал свои земли. Ничего удивительного, что барон оказался в компании шотландского короля — сэр Роберт Квинси, отец нынешнего барона Квинси, был наставником молодого Вильгельма Шотландского. Потому не удивительно, что Сейр Квинси был почитаем при шотландском дворе и дружен с Вильгельмом.

Недоброе время и обстоятельства свели бывшего мастера и оруженосца. Хьюго надеялся когда-нибудь во славе и при деньгах явиться к барону Квинси и просить руки его дочери Энн. Теперь эта мечта шла прахом: барон никогда не выдал бы дочь за разбойника, а еще за мятежника, покушающегося на короля, которого сэр Сейр считал достойнейшим из монархов.

Дорога была малоезженой — то кочки, то ухабы. Даже на козлах путешествие не сказать что казалось комфортным, а пленника в клетке точно немилосердно трясло. Король Вильгельм постепенно приходил в себя. Он застонал. Всего один короткий, почти неслышный звук. И дальше тишина.

Хьюго не выдержал и оглянулся. Вильгельм вел себя воистину с королевским достоинством: не метался, не стенал, не осыпал тюремщиков угрозами. Он приподнялся на локтях, благо цепь не мешала такой малости, с интересом осмотрел свои путы, а потом поднял голову и пристально взглянул на Хьюго, оскалился, припоминая, кто именно стал причиной его пленения.

— Больше не смотри туда, — приказал сэр Гай, но его слова услышал и пленник.

— Хьюго? Тебя ведь так зовут?

Услышав свое имя, трудно не нарушить запрет.

— Уж не колдун ли у нас за спиной? — недовольно хмыкнул сэр Гай.

— Просто слава летит впереди меня. — Хьюго сдержался. Не обернулся. Ему-то было известно, откуда у Вильгельма такая прозорливость.

— Недобрая слава, мальчик. Но ты можешь все изменить. Ради чего ты с этими людьми?

— Ради Британии. Эти земли не выдержат еще одной кровной войны, — вместо Хьюго ответил сэр Гай. — Вы ведь тоже так думаете, ваше величество. Иначе бы приняли гостя при дворе, а не прикрыли бы встречу паломничеством.

— Ты говоришь загадками, старик. И я желаю знать, чьими стараниями я обязан нынешнему положению.

Разговор был прерван. Путь, который избрал сэр Гай, пересекала река, а попасть на тот берег можно было только по неширокому старому деревянному мосту — телеге проехать можно, но от возницы требуется отчаянная смелость, а от лошади спокойствие. Был бы выбор за Хьюго, он предпочел бы найти более безопасную дорогу, но сэр Гай решил пренебречь опасностью. До середины моста, Господь миловал, добрались, но тут под копытом лошади провалилось подгнившее бревно. Конь оступился, телега ушла в сторону, ломая ограду, одно из колес потеряло опору. Еще немного — и они бы упали в реку.

«Подтолкни!» — «Выпустите меня!» — почти одновременно крикнули сэр Гай и король Вильгельм. Хьюго действовал молниеносно: выхватив мизерекордию, приставил ее к боку возницы.

— Ключ!

— Что ты творишь, мальчишка? — прошипел сэр Гай, но особо не сопротивлялся, когда Хьюго сорвал у него с пояса ключ от клетки.

— Скорее! — поторапливал король.

Хьюго не мешкая открыл клетку. И благодарность последовала сразу, как только король оказался на мосту. Замахнувшись цепью, он попытался поразить спасителя. Хьюго успел отпрянуть, но места для маневра оказалось не так много, и, не удержавшись, он рухнул в реку. Однако его соперник не смог воспользоваться преимуществом. Отекшие ноги подвели Вильгельма. Вложив всю силу в рывок, устоять он не смог. Всплеск, и король Вильгельм исчез под водой.

Через мгновение на поверхности показался первый «утопленник» — живой, вполне осознающий, в какой ситуации оказался и как выйти из сложившегося положения если не сухим, то неповрежденным. Волны рек и морей с детства был для Хьюго друзьями, никак не врагами. Плавал он великолепно, пара сильных гребков — и он оказался у моста, ухватился за балку.

Сэру Гаю удалось вернуть избавившуюся от тяжести двух мужчин телегу на мост, но клетка теперь была пуста.

— Вильгельм! Что с Вильгельмом? — крикнул Хьюго.

— Ты его утопил, балбес! — услышал он злой окрик и тут же нырнул обратно, пытаясь исправить нелепую, роковую ошибку.

Воздуха не хватало, но если бы он поднялся наверх за целительным глотком воздуха, то потерял бы драгоценное время. А с каждой уплывшей по реке секундой всё отчаянней билась в мозгу мысль: где король? Окажись на его месте Хьюго, он воспользовался бы возможностью исчезнуть. Однако с цепью даже для умелого пловца это стало бы непосильной задачей. Только вот на Хьюго цепей не было: оставь попытки, скажи, что поиски бесполезны или же спрячься в камышах. Зачем напрасные метания? Хочешь возлечь на дно вместе с королем, а не на брачное ложе с Энн? Смерть, потихоньку сжимающая грудь холодными объятьями, оказалась глупым советчиком. Когда Хьюго уже почти поддался искушению, образ Энн из воспоминаний вдруг стал перед глазами: плотный, почти осязаемый. Вот она! Совсем рядом! Только протяни руку — и сможешь дотронуться. Энн грустила. Энн хмурилась и совсем не радовалась встрече: «Что ж, оставь Вильгельма, как оставил меня. Живи…».

«Нет, моя святая Энн. Я не омрачу нашу любовь позором», — Хьюго готов был закричать. Он плыл навстречу мареву, и вдруг видение рассеялось, а он нашел, кого искал.

Цепь, которая сковывала руки Вильгельма, зацепилась за корягу. Каким бы храбрецом не слыл король шотландцев, но страх смерти уже завладел его разумом. Вместо того чтобы не мешать Хьюго его освободить, он попытался схватить спасителя. Нехорошо наносить высокородной особе такие подлые удары, но разве был у Хьюго выход. Он сделал, как говорил слуга, учивший его плавать, — ударил Вильгельма коленом в пах. Болезненный удар.

Прошла, казалось, целая жизнь между ударами сердца, пока Хьюго срывал цепь. Пока, схватив Вильгельма за волосы, поднялся на поверхность. Пока греб к берегу.

Они были на мели, когда к ним подскочил, забравшись по пояс в воду, сэр Гай и перехватил у Хьюго Вильгельма. И вовремя. Как только ноги Хьюго коснулись дна, они вдруг перестали слушаться. На берег он не выходил, а выползал, как древнее чудовище. Когда же ладони больше не покрывала река, просто упал, растянулся на спасительной суше и застыл, считая удары сердца и уставившись на гладкий, отточенный водой камешек. Хьюго услышал кашель и улыбнулся. Мир, качнувшийся в хаос, вдруг не просто вернулся обратно, а приобрел невероятную, идеальную гармонию.

Он улыбнулся, глядя на безупречный бесценный камешек, а сэр Гай незло пнул его в плечо:

— Ну и зачем ты ослушался, дурень? Решил сменить сторону?

— Нет, — поднимаясь, Хьюго замешкал с ответом. Забавно, но о возможности освободить короля и отступничеством заслужить его благосклонность он даже и не мыслил. Даже если бы время вернулось назад и Вильгельм не напал бы на него, а предложил покровительство, Хьюго знал: что бы ни сулил ему король — он бы отказался. Само по себе предательство было противно его натуре. Он говорил правду, неважно, верил ли его словам сэр Гай. — Я просто желал предотвратить случайное убийство.

— И как ты оказался, парень, в такой компании? — добродушно хохотнул король Вильгельм, но, не дав времени на объяснения, звякнув цепью, вопросил: — Все же, милорды, кому я обязан моим нынешним положением?

— Гамелин де Варрен, граф Суррей, — склонил голову сэр Гай.

Анжуйский бастард. Не так давно Буагильбер упоминал его. Что знал о нем Хьюго? Гамелин был незаконным сыном-первенцем Жоффруа Плантагенета, а значит, старшим братом Генриху Старому Королю и дядей королю Ричарду и принцу Джону. Он посмел добиваться внимания красавицы Изабеллы де Варрен, единственной дочери графа Суррея, вдовы младшего сына короля Стефана и богатейшей наследницы в Англии. Но куда бастарду до законнорожденного брата? Король Генрих обещал руку Изабеллы младшему брату Вильгельму. И тут вмешался хитрый закон и архиепископ Кентерберийский. По первому супругу молодая вдова считалась родственницей пророченному ей мужу. Все могло разрешить позволение на брак Папы. Однако Томас Беккет решительно воспротивился даже самой мысли о таком компромиссе. Так что же делать с Изабеллой и ее землями? Король Генрих решил скоро: если не любимый младший брат, то верный брат — брат бастард неплохо присмотрит и за вдовой, и за ее владениями. Рассерженный Вильгельм покинул английский двор, отправился к матери в Нормандию, где и умер, как говорили, от разбитого сердца. Позже архиепископ Кентерберийский жестоко поплатился за свое вмешательство, когда один из убийц, ударяя его ножом, выкрикнул обвинение: «Это тебе за любовь господина моего Вильгельма, брата короля». Гамелин же, в первый и последний раз встав клином между родственниками, получил не только жену, земли и титул, но и имя.

После того как он лицезрел английского принца в доме мастера и захватил в плен шотландского короля, знакомство еще с одной высокородной особой не смутила Хьюго. Он уже почти открыл рот, чтобы и самому представиться, но король Вильгельм не дал этого сделать, тут же обратившись к сэру Гаю, то есть графу Суррею:

— Что же заставило почтенного лорда заняться разбоем? Ваши земли истощились, а ростовщики, невиданное дело, подарили вам этот великолепный экипаж? — Вильгельм кивнул в сторону долговой повозки.

— Я польщен, что ваша милость беспокоится о моем благосостоянии, но крайние меры, к которым нам, к сожалению, пришлось прибегнуть, — это не вызов, а скорее предложение мира.

«Хьюго Спенсер, ваша милость, — в мыслях продолжил приветствие Хьюго. — Впрочем, имя мое вы и так знаете». В общем-то, в его низком статусе в глазах этих важных персон были и свои плюсы. Они говорили, не опасаясь, а он слушал.

— Тогда как назвать эти украшения? — Вильгельм снова звякнул цепью.

— Небольшая предосторожность.

Они снова тронулись. Ехали едва заметной тропой, известной лишь графу Суррею. Рядом с ним на козлах сидел Вильгельм. Хьюго же было предложено занять место короля в клетке. Он отказался. И теперь следовал за повозкой, ожидая, что та где-то застрянет, или колесо провалится в яму, и понадобится его помощь. Обошлось.

— Вот и прибыли, — сообщил Суррей.

Оказалось, что временным их прибежищем должна была стать пещера в скале — темный зев каменного великана.

— Похоже, ты знаешь эту землю даже лучше, чем я, — заметил Вильгельм.

— Случайность. В пору войны с узурпатором, в первый раз прибыв на остров для переговоров с вашим дедом Давидом, понадеялся на Господа и заблудился, — усмехнулся Суррей. — Может, это и был Господень промысел?

— Господень промысел, говоришь? — оживился Вильгельм. — Может, это утерянное убежище святого Балдреда?

— Святого? — переспросил Суррей, почесывая большим пальцем подбородок. — Эй, парень! Спустись-ка вниз. Не сотворил ли святой какое-либо чудо?

Хьюго послушно покорился приказу. Пещера была вполне пригодной для жилья: опускаясь вглубь футов на пятнадцать, в ширину простиралась футов на двадцать, не меньше. В высоту небольшая, около пяти футов, но ненастье переждать и не бедовать сгодится. «Чудо», сотворенное, может, и не святым, а ныне живущим, Хьюго обнаружил почти сразу же: два полных бочонка — уж точно не с водой, — пару свиных засоленных окороков, ячмень для похлебки и посуда — котелок, ложки, кружки. С этим было понятно, но в пещере оставалось кое-что и от прошлого хозяина или хозяев. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — бедренная лошадиная кость. Пригибаясь, Хьюго последовал дальше. Кости, человеческие и животных, черепки, зола окружали большой плоский камень — слишком гладкий для обточенного природой. Пол пещеры тоже был странный. Каменный — да. Но камни ровно складывались один к одному, как будто уложенные мастером. Самой страшной находкой оказалось то, что лежало на камне: рассыпавшиеся кости — немного перемешавшиеся, но все же очерчивающие два тела. Человеческие тела. Очень маленькие. Детские.

— Святой Балдред тебя проклял? Что ты бледнее савана? — полюбопытствовал Вильгельм, когда Хьюго выбрался из проклятой пещеры.

— Там… — как сразу совладать с речью и рассказать о страшной находке?

Суррей знал, он просто хмыкнул, а любопытство Вильгельма, возобладав над разумом, заставило его оттолкнуть оруженосца и самому спуститься в пещеру.

— Грязное языческое капище! — возмутился он, возвращаясь, бледный, наверно, не меньше самого Хьюго. — Так вот куда ты привез меня, старик! Это место достойно, чтобы быть забытым.

Король отказался на ночь спускаться в пещеру. Суррей не настаивал. Впрочем, погода благоприятствовала, чтобы и время сна, и время бодрствования оставаться под крышей крон деревьев и неба. Забота о комфорте короля и графа легла на плечи Хьюго. Он собирал хворост, следил за костром, готовил еду, таскал воду и даже охранял их маленький лагерь. Вина было в достатке, чтобы король и граф, забыв, что один из них пленник, а другой его страж, предавались философским беседам или же коротали время за игрой в кости. Ставки были невинными и шуточными, пока на третий день их совместного пребывания Хьюго услышал то, что заставило его насторожиться.

— Теперь Нортумбрия моя, — уверенно заявил Вильгельм.

— Что ж, не смею возразить, — хлебнув лишнего, граф Суррей был неосмотрительно благодушен. Пожелай Вильгельм совершить побег — лучшего времени не найти. — Только вот мой король не согласится.

— Твой король нуждается в деньгах, — Вильгельм Шотландский и сам захмелел, раз продолжал громко торговаться. — За то, чтобы быть хозяином земли своей и расторгнуть вырванную силой клятву, я заплатил ему десять тысяч марок. Чтобы вернуть отнятое, я заплачу столько же и еще половину. Справедливо?

— Справедливо, — согласился граф Суррей.

— Передай мое предложение своему королю, и я забуду о несостоявшейся встрече и всех ее выгодах.

— Я это сделаю. За это и выпьем. — Хьюго не мог поверить. Эти двое так просто делили английские земли. Тем временем Суррей заметил третьего в их компании и нежданно потребовал присоединиться к пиршеству. — Не стой как столб. Налей и себе.

Не то чтобы Хьюго злоупотреблял, но втихую вино, которое разливал для господ, он попробовал, и мог поклясться, что у него не было такого странного пряного привкуса. Хьюго только пригубил, напомнив графу, что ему еще дозор держать, но тот и не стал заставлять его выпить полную кружку.

Глаза слипались, как он ни крепился. Мысли путались. Если вино оказалось отравленным, то он умрет. Какое великое откровение! Кому это надо? Конечно же, пленному королю. Потому и был он так спокоен: готовил ловушку для ловцов. Не важно, где и как он припрятал яд. Лишь бы не поздно. Хьюго видел, как заинтересованно наблюдал Вильгельм за последними мгновениями жизни бедового оруженосца. Он хотел крикнуть, предупредить графа Суррея об опасности, но рухнул как подкошенный.

Когда кто-то настойчиво начал его расталкивать, Хьюго решил, что он все еще в доме барона Квинси, проспал положенное для подъема время — не так часто, но случалось и такое.

— Вставай, парень. Нам пора, — низкий медленный говор был знаком Хьюго. Только вот на этом или том свете он звучал как загадка, которую легко разрешить. Что ж, если они оба живы, то все не так плохо.

— Сэр Гай… Милорд… — Хьюго растирал виски, пытаясь связать все звенья воспоминаний о прошлой ночи в одну единую цепь. — Вильгельм Шотландский… Он хотел отравить вас…

— С чего ты взял? — голос отдалился, а значит, граф Суррей, если это все-таки не сон, отошел. — Он просто хотел проверить действие зелья леди Изабеллы.

Ночь уже сменилась поздним утром, рассвело, и тьма отступила. Король Вильгельм лежал неподвижно. Кандалов на нем не было, но рядом лежал его меч.

— Он жив? — насторожился Хьюго.

— Он спит, как прежде спал ты, — спокойно пояснил граф Суррей, подводя на поводу лошадь. — Молодость, молодость: и сон крепче, и вино пьянее. Не то что у нас стариков. Поторапливайся.

— Сейчас впрягу, — Хьюго перехватил повод их единственной лошади, собираясь вести ее к телеге.

— Не стоит, — заметил Суррей. — Поедем, как завещает орден твоему господину — на одной лошади.

— Не понимаю, — Хьюго уловил в добродушии подвох.

— Не слышал никогда о рыцарях Храма?

— Но какое отношение к храмовникам имеет сэр Этьен?

Он едва успел произнести это, как горла коснулось заточенное острие. Граф Суррей стоял за спиной Хьюго, но оружие, которым он угрожал, было тому известно. Пока Хьюго спал, граф Суррей завладел его мизерикордией.

— Никакого. Как и самоуверенный юнец — ко всему происходящему.

— О ком вы? Если обо мне, то мой сон был крепок и без ваших снадобий. Разве происходило здесь что-то неподобающее? — капелька крови, а может, холодного пота, стекла к ключице.

— Ничего такого, о чем стоило бы помнить, — лезвие немного отодвинулось.

— Я уже забыл, — подтвердил Хьюго, и Суррей, перевернув нож рукоятью вперед, вернул его хозяину.

— Еще одно, мальчик, — посоветовал граф. — Какими бы благородными ни были твои намерения, не спеши обнажать оружие. Подумай дважды. Может, ты и спас короля, но он, ко всему прочему, вместо благодарности желал твою голову.

— Зачем? — стоило ли еще чему-то удивляться?

— Чтобы подтвердить свою победу над разбойниками боевым трофеем. — Суррей с ловкостью забрался на лошадь и обернулся к Хьюго.

Тот положил руку на круп животного, но пока не спешил забираться.

— И вы остановили его, усыпив?

— Ты слишком дорого оценил свою шкурку, мальчик. — Граф вдруг толкнул лошадь в бока так, что та тронулся, но, пройдя несколько шагов, остановилась. — Я всего лишь попотчевал его снадобьем леди Изабеллы, которое она готовит для моего спокойного сна. Король Вильгельм, зная, что его пленение подходит к концу, позволил себя усыпить, иначе пришлось бы его связать.

Хьюго должен был пробежать несколько шагов, чтобы вновь оказаться возле лошади и вскочить на нее позади Суррея.

***  
Невероятное предприятие подошло к концу. Свита Вильгельма Шотландского была отправлена по дороге в Берик, где они и должны были встретить короля. «Разбойники», осмелившиеся на дерзкое похищение, возвращались на английские земли. Хоть граф Суррей и заверил, что Вильгельм не станет организовывать погоню и предпочтет оставить сам факт пленения в тайне, но мало ли. Он мог и передумать, или же кто из вельмож мог проявить рвение и преподнести королю подарок в виде голов похитителей.

— Я обещал нашему гостю, что цепь, меч и конь вернутся к нему, — граф Суррей был недоволен, может, даже и в ярости, но старался держать лицо.

— А я не обещал, — оказалось, что Буагильбер решил в выкуп за короля включить не только серебро, но и его вороного в загаре жеребца. — Если желаете, можете отдать лучшего коня из личных конюшен.

Хьюго, как и положено оруженосцу, стоял позади мастера — все та же тень. Но каким удовольствием было слышать, как кто-то посмел противоречить всемогущему королевскому родственнику. Хьюго поклялся, что при следующей встрече с Суррем тот не посмеет относиться к нему так пренебрежительно.


	5. Chapter 5

Очень скоро они собирались оставить Англию. Услышав новость, Хьюго почувствовал щемящую тоску, мало компенсирующуюся такими желанными приключениями и славой. Его Энн, и так далекая из-за своего положения, теперь будет отделена от него морями и землями. Потому их пристанище в Нортгемптоне уже казалось родным домом. А может, в этом была заслуга Скай.

По дороге из Шотландии отряд Буагильбера остановился в приграничном городке на постоялом дворе «Медведь и гусь». Определив, что у этого посетителя могут водиться денежки, и безошибочно опознав в нем предводителя, к Бриану подошел сутулый человечек с бегающими глазками.  
Показывая в широкой подобострастной улыбке гнилые зубы, он предложил почтенному милорду особое развлечение: свою невинную племянницу. Хьюго только взглянул на товар и ужаснулся: худющая девчонка, совсем ребенок, две засаленные светлые косички — крысиные хвостики, вздрагивает от каждого слова, но удрать и сопротивляться не решается. Ничего особенного, разве что глаза красивые — огромные, голубые, как морозное зимнее небо, готовое против всех законов природы пролиться горячим дождем из слез.

К изумлению Хьюго, Буагильбер пренебрежительно бросил своднику требуемую плату. Тот склонился так, что лбом чуть стола не коснулся, и, пообещав вернуться за племянницей только к утру, попятился к выходу. Когда же он развернулся и скрылся за дверью, бывший храмовник едва заметно кивнул в сторону Рональда, одного из прибившихся к отряду новичков, хитроватого сакса с близко посаженными глазами и перебитым носом. Тот вроде и спал, навалившись на стол и оперев косматую голову о руку, но тут же поднялся и последовал за добрым дядюшкой. Хьюго был больше чем уверен, что проданная девочка больше никогда не увидит жестокого родственника. Тогда что Буагильбер намерен делать с бедняжкой?

— Ты и правда девственница? — пренебрежительно спросил командир.

Девочка всхлипнула, вздрогнув, как от удара, но все же ответила — на удивление громко, с вызовом:

— Клянусь вам, сэр рыцарь. Никогда! Ни один мужчина не…

— И что же ты тогда умеешь? — прервал ее Буагильбер. Девочка широко открыла глаза, в которых был такой ужас, что Хьюго невольно замер: это всего лишь нищенка, но он не может позволить причинить ей боль, чем бы ни пришлось расплатиться за собственный порыв. — Шить? Чинить одежду? Прибираться? Ходить на рынок за покупками так, чтобы торговцы не нажились дважды? Моей жене нужна служанка. Может, ты сгодишься? — между тем продолжал Буагильбер.

— Я умею все это. Еще готовить и смотреть за животными, — пролепетала девочка.

— Хорошо. Если понравишься ей — бед больше знать не будешь. Нет — отправишься обратно к дядюшке. — И слезы хлынули. — Накорми ее. Устрой на ночь, — это уже касалось Хьюго.

— Такая плакса леди Рохезе точно не понравится. Хотя в слезах есть и выгода — еду не надо солить.

Девочка скривила рот в попытке улыбнуться и начала набивать рот предложенной едой — сыр, хлеб, мясо. Вряд ли она чувствовала их вкус или действительно не ощущала. Просто делала, что от нее требовали, чтобы не оскорбить, не обидеть.

Хьюго уступил подопечной свою циновку, а сам продремал ночь полусидя, опершись о дверной косяк. Уже утром выяснилось, что ее звали Скай, и это имя ей очень шло.

Владелец дома в Норгемптоне присылал женщин для уборки и чтобы готовить еду постояльцам, но Скай принесла в их жилье уют. И вроде бы ничего и не делала особенного. Переставила мебель, принесла полевые цветы, а маленький дом вдруг стал не просто стены и крыша. Он стал убежищем.

Странно, конечно, что у леди Рохезы до сих пор не было служанки, но не Хьюго решать такие вопросы. Но коли она такая привередливая, то простоватую Скай точно должна была отвергнуть. А если принять – то разве что из жалости. Но так и случилось. Не смогла леди Рохеза сказать «нет», когда девочка бухнулась пред ней на колени, прося не прогонять.

— От твоей кислой рожи и вино, наверно, прокисло. А, нет! Отличное вино! Присядь. Выпей со мной. Расскажи, что произошло.

Сэр Бриан де Буагильбер нарушил ежевечерний ритуал, пригласив к столу своего оруженосца. Не так давно Хьюго получил урок, как опасно принимать хмельное угощение от тех, кто выше тебя по положению. Только если жить, все время оглядываясь, то можно пропустить нечто важное впереди. Днем в городе Хьюго показалось, что он заметил одного из сыновей барона Квинси, Роберта, и едва сдержался, чтобы не подойти к нему.

— Уже сожалеешь о решении пристать ко мне? Вскорости могу вернуть тебе твою свободу, — потягивая вино, вроде как совсем безразлично, но своеобразно прореагировал Буагильбер на короткий рассказ молодого оруженосца. — Останешься — спокойной жизни и дальше не будет.

— Нет! Не пожалел ни разу! — пылко ответил Хьюго, а потом признался — что уж скрывать, раз попался: — Немного тяготит разлука с той, что забрала мое сердце.

— Немного? — Буагильбер хмыкнул. — Нет, парень, нельзя пока тебя отпускать в свободный найм. Удар слабоват. Сразу же побежишь к своей даме и сразу же пропадешь.

Правду говорил. Несмотря на все хлопоты по сборам, Буагильбер не позволил отложить урок по мастерству защиты и успел во время него изрядно измотать оруженосца. Хьюго ли не понимать, насколько плох он был по сравнению с мастером? И сколько еще предстоит перенять и найти, чтобы стать достойным шпор и его прекрасной Энн.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы она думала обо мне плохо после того, что ей могут сообщить…

— Если она умна, как ты говоришь, она услышит главное — ты жив. Вот и выпей за это!

Хьюго послушно последовал приказу. Может, и так: невольные враги донесут любимой нужную и главную весть. От вина и от веры, что Энн уже знает, что он жив, и молится за их встречу, стало веселее.

— Нет! Даже ради Энн я не желал бы возвращения к барону! Если бы не Энн, то давно уже сбежал бы от его сытой и спокойной жизни. Его бы удар хватил от слов «пленить короля», а не то чтобы совершить такой подвиг.

— Подвиг? Какой там подвиг. — Буагильбер допил кружку, Хьюго же поспешил ее снова наполнить. — Всего-то оставалось захлопнуть ловушку, а дело сделали кобыла и дюжина голубей.

— Но как вы узнали, что именно жеребец Вильгельма потеряет контроль? Ведь наверняка король гордился его вышколом, — не унимался Хьюго, улучив наконец-то благоприятный момент, чтобы прояснить давно волновавшие детали.

— Так-то оно так. Право сильного — забирать лучшее: земли, славу, деньги, женщин. Самоуверенные глупцы. В беззащитных якобы прелестницах и таится коварство, способное свергнуть даже титана. Здесь не подгадаешь, когда страсть лишит разума. Зато боевых коней мы подбираем под стать себе. Понимаешь?

Возможно, мастер хлебнул лишнего, раз начал разговаривать загадками, но откровения стоили того, чтобы подлить ему еще.

— Не совсем.

— Ты не особо охотно путешествовал на кобыле, не так ли? Спокойна, когда нужен азарт, пуглива, когда нужно спокойствие. Кобылы подходят только для женщин. — Хьюго кивнул. В общем-то, он старался не выдавать свое недовольство, но в начале их мероприятия чувствовал себя немного уязвленным и готов был поменяться хоть бы и с Флешем, который ехал пусть на плохеньком, но жеребце. — А вот неверные как раз за это и ценят кобыл.

— Я слышал, что защитникам Святой Земли удалось без боя разбить отряд неверных. Кобылы сарацинов испугались лязга оружия и бросились прочь, — припомнил Хьюго одну из историй, после которых хотелось сорваться и мчаться туда, чтобы увидеть все воочию, чтобы не упустить подобный шанс. — Христианским воинам только и осталось, что добить паникующего врага.

— Неужели? А я слышал совсем другое. Две армии и правда столкнулись. И доблестные христианские воины, конечно же, были на боевых жеребцах, а сарацины… На то и враги, чтобы все делать наперекор. Отряды не успели сойтись, как в наших рядах началась паника. Это была весна, потому неудивительно, что многие кобылы находились в охоте. И жеребцы это почуяли. Чем благородней был всадник, тем неуправляемей под ним был конь. Потом подоспели их лучники… — Буагильбер потер шрам над бровью, как будто он начал ныть. — Ладно. Поздно уже. Пора спать.

После такого разговора, даже несмотря на усталость, заснуть оказалось непросто.

«Нет. Нельзя сравнивать животную похоть и страсть тех, кто создан по подобию Господа. Совсем не одно и то же», — рассуждал Хьюго.


	6. Chapter 6

— Что случилось, любовь моя? Ты хмуришься с самой нашей встречи. Я не угодил тебе с девушкой в помощь?

Скай, расчесывающая волосы хозяйки, замерла.

— Нет-нет. Лучше помощницы найти невозможно, — поспешила успокоить служанку Ревекка.

— Тогда что? Неужели случайно или намеренно, словом или делом графиня Суррей оскорбила тебя, и ты не можешь забыть? — не Ревекке напоминать, каким настойчивым бывает ее храмовник.

Вроде бы скучное занятие — мужчине наблюдать за женским туалетом. Но не для Бриана Буагильбера. Он, расположившись чуть поодаль на деревянном стуле, не просто пристально смотрел. Он раздевал взглядом, ласкал, овладевал. Вроде бы прошло достаточно времени с той поры, когда она впервые увидела храмовника и услышала его признания, но его безумная, неистовая страсть все еще продолжала пугать Ревекку.

— Леди Изабелла ничем не оскорбила меня. Наоборот, проявила всю щедрость души и уважение, — Ревекка неосознанно коснулась кончиками пальцев воды в миске с плавающими лепестками роз и головками полевых цветов. Это была одна из задумок Бриана: расставить такие посудины по комнате, чтобы, источая аромат, они превратили скромную комнату в покои королевы. — Еще она желает, чтобы я осталась фрейлиной в ее свите.

— Изабелла де Варрен мудра и не слепа, но не печалься, мое сокровище, больше я не стану делить тебя даже с этой благородной дамой. Ты никогда не пойдешь в услужение, каким бы легким и приятным оно ни было. — Распалив себя соглядатайством, Буагильбер встал. — Брысь! — негромкий рык относился к маленькой служанке. Девочка вместо благодарности все еще чувствовала страх перед спасителем. Она вздрогнула, как будто ее собирались ударить, но сдвинулась с места, только когда получила от хозяйки позволение выйти.

— Я печалюсь совсем не из-за предложения графини Суррей. Даже рискуя прослыть неблагодарной, я отказалась от него с легким сердцем.

— Тогда в чем же твоя печаль? — Буагильбер осторожно коснулся основания шеи, проводя по плечам и сдвигая вниз вышитый розами ворот камизы из тонкого льна. Ревекка едва сдержала дрожь: его пальцы показались ей непривычно холодными. Как будто рядом с ней стояла смерть.

— В ком, — поправила Ревекка, накрыв ладонями его ладони, словно пытаясь согреть. — В Бриане де Буагильбере, рыцаре Соломонового храма.

— И в чем же я провинился, самая строгая из судей? — может, бывший храмовник и желал бы приступить к более откровенным ласкам, но нежный плен рук возлюбленной его сдерживал.

— Ты сам ответил, отозвавшись на имя того, кого считают мертвым.

— К чему такие загадки? — ему не нравился разговор, иначе не посмел бы он сжать ее плечо так, что на утро зацеловывал темные следы, оставленные собственными пальцами. — Это имя — то, что принадлежит мне с рождения, справедливо, что я желаю его вернуть.

— Ты причиняешь мне боль, — сказала она, и он одернул руку.

Бриан никогда бы не причинил ей боль намеренно. Телесную, по крайней мере, точно. Вот только их союз начинался не на радости, а на боли. Ревекка не готова была принять чувства храмовника, он же не желал смириться: ломал клятвы, связи, устои — не по капле, точащей камень, а сметающим все на своем пути потоком. Какая плотина устоит против стихии? Одна малая брешь — и катастрофы не избежать. Ревекка точно могла сказать, когда в ее обороне случилась прореха. В Темплстоу, в страшный вечер после несправедливого суда, когда он, в отчаянии от предстоящей ей участи, даже больше, чем она, просил: «…откажусь и от славы, и от величия, и от власти, хотя она уже почти в моих руках, — все брошу, лишь бы ты сказала: «Буагильбер, будь моим возлюбленным».

Тогда Ревекка ему не поверила, но когда он и правда лишился всего, кроме жизни, она согласилась следовать за ним. И лишилась семьи, имени, веры, но это был добровольный выбор. Теперь же, возвращая себе утерянное, он собирался лишить ее гордости, самой себя. Ревека исчезнет, останется падшая женщина, очередная победа самонадеянного рыцаря. Осознание такого будущего резало невидимым острым кинжалом. Это, а еще страх, но уже не за себя. Слишком уж опасным мероприятием было воскрешение Буагильбера. Слишком много влиятельных особ — и в Ордене, и помимо него — желали бы, чтобы мертвец остался мертвецом. Ревекка не хотела видеть смерть того, кто был ей дорог.

— Прости…

— Твоя доблесть и моя любовь? Разве этого мало, чтобы оставить прошлое в прошлом? Чтобы в далеких землях, где нам не нужно будет опасаться быть узнанными, начать жизнь заново?

— Мы скоро покинем этот край, и я подарю тебе новую жизнь, где не будет нужды и печали.

Что ж, она попыталась, но не была услышана. Так же, как Буагильбер готовился к триумфальному возвращению, Ревекка готовилась к побегу, к тому, что бы, как ни искал потом храмовник, исчезнуть для него навсегда.

«Меня не будет в твоей новой жизни».

Но у них была еще одна ночь.

Утром, как и ожидал Буагильбер, пришел посланник от принца Джона. Храмовник в нетерпении разорвал конверт, пробежался глазами по письму и потемнел лицом: губы нервно сжались, глаза сверкнули яростью.

— Может, ты и правда ведьма? Что ж, радуйся, пока все выходит по-твоему.

Он разорвал письмо, принесшее дурные вести, и бросил клочки в камин. Потом вызвал Хьюго, напомнил о тренировке. Ревекке даже стало жаль юношу. Вероятно, что, пусть и в учебном бою, ему придется претерпеть от гнева наставника, но напомнить об осторожности Бриану — только разозлить его еще больше.

Как только Ревекка осталась одна, она вытащила каждый клочок и сложила их так, чтобы можно было прочитать.

«Один лев получит мясо, другой — угодья для охоты. Вряд ли старый лис оказался обиженным. Даже ворон отщипнул свой кусок. А что получаю я? Ты все еще мой должник».

Ревекка так и не узнала, в чем состояла услуга Буагильбера принцу, но догадывалась, кого тот обозвал вороном: ее Бриана, за фамильный герб с этой птицей. И если она хорошо изучила Буагильбера, то этот упрямец останется в Англии и вновь попытается вырвать у коварного принца свою свободу и имя, хотя мог бы бежать, как предложила она накануне.

Может, так и лучше. Здесь отец Ревеки, и, возможно, когда-нибудь она даст ему о себе знать. Еще не хотелось теперь вот так взять и оставить доверившуюся ей Скай, по крайней мере пока не будет уверена в ее будущем. Что касается ее самой, то она не могла объяснить ту легкость, какую почувствовала от «плохой» вести.

Осталось сказать пару слов о тайной миссии Бриана де Буагильбера. Она оставила след в истории, хотя и не такой яркий. Все могло бы закончиться разделом страны. Граф Суррей честно выполнил обещанное и передал предложение шотландского короля королю английскому, но то было отвергнуто. Видимо, Ричард резонно посчитал, что это последнее дело — продавать земли. Вильгельм на удивление спокойно отнесся к отказу, кто знает почему. Может, получив некоторые гарантии если не от самого короля, то от его брата. Войны пока удалось избежать, но разве подвиг, о котором не знает и сам герой и о котором не сложат хвалебные оды, накормит его честолюбие?

Будущее туманно, и, не обладая даром предвидения, Бриан де Буагильбер уж точно не предполагал, сколько еще таких подвигов ему предстоит.


End file.
